


Ein Wort für jeden Tag

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thiels POV, Vorfreude schönste Freude, pre-christmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: In 100 Tagen ist Weihnachten. Boerne findet das toll, Thiel eher nicht so.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Kudos: 9





	Ein Wort für jeden Tag

„Noch 100 Tage, Thiel. Die Zeit vergeht schneller, als Sie denken! Wenn Sie einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag hören wollen: Sie sollten jetzt...“

„Will ich nicht, danke.“

Boerne ging ihm mit seiner Weihnachtsvorfreude – mit starker Betonung auf „vor“, schließlich war gerade mal September – mächtig auf die Nerven.

„Haben Sie denn schon alle Geschenke zusammen?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie oft denn noch? Nein!“

Boerne zog beleidigt eine Schnute. Verdammt. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Eine interessierte Frage musste her und zwar schnell.

„Haben Sie schon einen Weihnachtsbaum?“

„Thiel. Ich bitte Sie. Selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Achso?“

„Ja. Ich feiere gern mit Nadeln.“


End file.
